Neon Genesis Evangelion Iron Man
by Swedish-BR
Summary: Well, first of all this story have nothing to do with the Iron Man from marvel and I'm using this tittle with a different purpose. The story is basically my version of the life backing to normal after third impact, yeah right normal...
1. Cap 1 The Iron Man

Neon Genesis Evangelion Iron Man

Episode 1

The Iron Man

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or the title Iron Man (what is probably propriety of Marvel, but I'm using it with other meaning, but it's always good to be polite and respectful about copyrights) Just this story.

Authors note: This is my first story and my first story in English, and I'm don't English isn't my daily specked language so it isn't exactly the best in the world, so please try to be patient with me, if anyone find any grammatical or another problem with my English please tell me I'll be glad in correct my mistakes, improve my English and by knowing your opinion. And OH! No Marvel/NGE crossover this time, I'm thinking in one that will involve Deadpool (Glorious blood soaked violence) but nothing really soon. And This is just a pilot version , so after the reviews , time , imagination and a lot of Metal I will make a second version of this episode , a supercharged version I say , I will try to do the same with all my futures projects, make a pilot them the supercharger one.

So let's start...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earth the blue sphere, now red as blood, as the LCL Sea in it; Floating in the darkness of the infinity night of the universe.

A dark hand even darker than the darkness night try to grab the red sphere, but it's too far.

It's the perspective of someone.

"I used to like it...NO! I used to hate it... But one thing made me like it..."

"But now it is all gone..."

"What the hell you insects did with it?"

The hand moves from the grabbing position and cover the perspective

We heard a strong sound of metal being scratched. The sound stop, three fingers appears in the perspective, the gone, the sound starts again and them stops one more time.

"Why you do that? Why you don't restart, it's the more prudent action right now, and you know that."

"You know why, you two know why."

Silence...

The first voice: 

"Don't worry we will fix every thing, I will fix... I always fix it"

A close in the bloody Earth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji and Asuka are lying down in the beach of the LCL as in the first moments of the aftermath of Third Impact, both looking to the dark sky and the red blood ring that was always present in the skies after that day, and chatting about their life's, problems and above all enjoying the company of each other in this desert world.

"You know Asuka; we don't come back here for a long time, and it hasn't changed anything."

"I know it'll make one year since...And we still alone."

"Yeah just very few people come back."

"Why? Why most of them still trapped? Why..."

"Don't be even more pathetic Shinji; understand that you can't save every one, let it go!!"

Shinji looks to the moon; he couldn't see it, its new moon.

"Maybe…it was…my fault"

"IDIOT!!!" Asuka looks with anger and disgust to Shinji; he looked to her with apathy in his eyes.

"Why you always need to take the responsibility for EVERY THING?"

"Asuka...I don't me…" She interrupts him.

"Why need to self mutilate? Why you always do that with yourself?"

"ASUKA!!!" Shinji said with anger.

"Sorry, I just don't want that you suffer even more" "It was my fault Shinji, if I was stronger I could defeat that monster and nothing of this would ever happen!" "I'm weak Shinji I'm a VERMIN!! I don't worth this life, I'm pathetic... I always bothered you; I always was rude with you because I had envy of you, of your talent with the EVA." She starts to remember her traumatic experience with Arael.

"Asuka...Stop" Shinji starts to become worried with her "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't mine, it wasn't fault of any one. I just wanted to save us by crucifying my self."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same, and I just don't let the people worry about me just it. Forgive me Shinji, please."

A tear starts to drop from Asuka's eyes.

"Doesn't worry I always will forgive you Asuka" Shinji says with a subtitle smile. Asuka do the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A yellow sign with "Mare Orientale" writhed in black stands out from the gray sea of rocks.

"There is!"

We look to a giant crater surrounded by three rings of mountains with a deep abyss in form of a crack inside the crater.

The dark bottom of the abyss is suddenly illuminated by a strong artificial light. We see a lance of Longinus stuck in a rock somewhat remembering Excalibur , but this lance is different, it's dark deep blue not blood red as the one of Terminal Dogma.

"The second lance, the lance of Lilith." The third voice says with a even more cold and precise mechanic way.

"It almost looks that she tried to stay way from it, she must have fear of it a deep and terrible fear" The second voice says in a dark and sadistic tone.

"Stop she is dead now it doesn't matter; w...I have a job to do."

The dark hand grab the lance, it's immense like the hand of an EVA it looks mechanic as well, but it's different, it has five finger and two opposite thumbs.

"Let's start" we heard the three voices together.

We watched a close in the red sphere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji I was wondering one thing..."

"What?"

"What do you think that happened with Misato and Wonder Gi...I mean Rei" In that moment she remembered that Rei sacrificed herself to destroy the 16th Angel.

"Look , I wish that Misato have been incorporated in the Instrumentality and that she can come back and not that she just died in that corridor , but I'm not sure...And about Rei I really don't have idea , well with the Rei that we know and with the others two as well."

"Others?" Asuka looks to Shinji with surprise, raising her left eyebrow.

"I don't know much but, what I could understand is that she as a clone, one of many clones of my...mother..." Shinji give a great sigh.

"WHAT?! How it's possible?" Asuka says with even more surprise "That is just impossible Shinji!!"

"I thought the same but , she sounds so much as my mother , she acts like my mother she looks like my mother but I thought that was just my mind , them Ritisuko show to me and Misato the truth in terminal dogma , the uncountable clones , uncountable Reis."

"Why they did that?"

"I don't know, I mean I just know that it have something to do with the Dummy Plug System and Instrumentality just it."

Shinji remembers the animalistic carnage that Unit 01 inflicted to Unit 03 and Toji, under the control of the Dummy Plug and the Terminal Dogma scene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A electric blue lighting come down from the moon and moves in direction of Earth at an incredible speed it's the second lance, it hits the LCL sea just a couple hundred meters away from the beach where Asuka and Shinji, it quickly penetrate the sea and the earth and create a small but powerful shock wave that just throw Shinji and Asuka away hundred of meters from the beach with violence to a kind of stagnant pool of LCL but without live just mud and LCL.

Shinji faint , some time later he opened his eyes and saw an immense quantity of stream of steam coming from the point where the lance hit the sea "This smell, it's like blood, her blood and his blood as well" he thought remembering random memories of Rei and Kaworu , than he looked to the moon he just saw a enormous red eye looking to him, he faint again.

The Lance of Longinus reach the Earth's nucleon and stops near it, another lance materializes in the opposite position of the first lance, it's the red lance, the Adam's lance. Both lances pierce the nucleon and fuse together to form a DNA like spiral in the middle of Earth, them a green shock wave is produce and reach the surface and the LCL sea, it went green and them multiple hexagonal like shapes made of a orange light start to form in the green, all of this forms are linked but after some time they are starting to separate looking a painful process and many of this forms are destroyed during the separation.

Shinji wake up by the mechanical sounds of steps, that sounds to him more than familiar, he can't see much because of all the steam, the sound starts to become louder and launder, them Shinji saw a shadow like form coming in his direction he can't define it but he knows that it's big very big, now it's closer and he can define better it's shape, he is almost in panic. "It's an EVA?! No, no it can't be it can't be!!!" "ASUKA!!!!!" nothing, he tries again "ASUKA WHERE ARE YOU!!!"

"Oh my God!! This thing is huge!" the form is now very close and he can saw details of it. It's all black with some little details in glowing blood neon red , it's somewhat bigger than an EVA , it's much more bulkier built than one and his head is almost round like a biker helmet , now Shinji can see it's face , it have the bone white upper face of a skull with three small eyes around a bigger one of the same color the same glowing blood red , all of them with looking like cats eyes , the face also have three immense scars that crosses the eyes looking like claws marks it have an absolutely terrifying appearance that somehow looked scared as well. It now started to look to Shinji and Asuka that was near Shinji but due the Steam he couldn't see her.

Asuka wake up and saw the four eyes looking direct inside her own eyes and the light of them almost blinding her like a powerful red and sinister lighthouse "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What is that?" "Shinji!!!"

"Asuka!!! OVER HERE!!!!"

Soon both found each other and faced the creature, it was immobile like analyzing the situating and Shinji and Asuka as well.

A thunderous mechanical voice with a kind of "organic" breathing comes from the monster.

"You four are the hope."

"Hope?" "We four?" Asuka and Shinji said together.

The Skull still immobile them Shinji asked "Who are you?"

The monster them started to move and said "Who I'm?!" them he inclined in their direction supporting it self with his hand now a few meter from Asuka and Shinji that are now in absolutely panic.

It put his face a few centimeters from heir faces and said again "Who I'm?" "Who I'm?" "I'M THE FUTURE!!!!" it back to his original position without saying nothing, them it started to look around and started to move to a position near the couple, without any warning the two lances emerge from the muddy ground, and started to float a few meters from the ground, but in opposite positions; the red lance with it's head turned to the sky and the blue lance with it's head turned to the ground.

"Ummm...!" The giant murmured.

"The lance of Longinus!! What it's doing here? Wait TWO lances?!" Asuka said putting her hand over her left eye and remembering her final moments in Unit 02 fighting against the MP EVAs.

The black giant picked the two lances and put it in the back of his pylons that superficially remember the one of an EVA, but they are much shorter and they aren't in the shoulders, they are fixed in the creature's torso, closer to the neck and behind the shoulder, they resemble shark fins.

The black giant now started to move to the direction the LCL sea now green, with the liquid now in his belt it stopped near to one of the hexagonal forms but this one was different it was white not orange, it started to floating near to the surface the giant picked gentle the form that easily fit in it's unique double thumbed hands, the form now was reduced to a small light ball.

For some reason the steam was gone and now Shinji and Asuka could see all the glory of the thing.

"It's just enormous it must be at least 50m height, 10 more than my EVA, and look all that armor plates!" Asuka said with now with amazed tone.

"Shinji saw another new detail something witted in the things back near to the lances:

Project Iron Man

20XX

Scorpion 1-00

Model Version Unit

Pilot:---------------

Codename: Ecstasy

The pilot name and the year were erased by marks like the scars in the creature's face, like someone or something have erased it with anger or for that no one could see what is behind it, under this there is the SEELE symbol as well Nerv symbol in the side of it, in the middle was a bigger symbol a circle with a fiver finger hand with two thumbs and a cat eye in the middle of the palm, without words in or near it.

"Nerv?! Yeah, maybe there are things there that we were never supposed to know, but why another kind of EVA? Wait, I don't think that this is an EVA." But one thing really cached Shinji's attention; the giant had something that looks like to the door of the Entry Plug of an EVA , now Shinji had absolutely sure, it has some one inside it.

Soon the Iron Man started to walk away from Shinji and Asuka, carrying his precious cargo of light, soon he disappear.

Asuka no more scared but now amazed still contemplating the black giant that before a monstrosity now looks more "human", soon as too far to be seen.

"We are the hope. We four..." "What do you think that this means Asuka?"

"I don't know but whatever it means it must be very important", "We four..." Asuka murmured.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looks like a badly illuminated cargo zone like the giants empty spaces of Nerv's head quarters , we are in the Iron Man perspective again Looking to his precious cargo is his hands , a naked brunet woman in fetal position that resemble Misato but she have European.

"I swear, this time I'll protect you, I'll save you."

"I'll make this world a better place for you, I swear"

The giant said in an emotional tone but filtrated by the mechanical sound of his own voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Cap 2 life, it never stops

Neon Gênesis Evangelion Iron Man

Episode 2

Life, it never stops

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own the titles Neon Genesis Evangelion and iron Man; they are propriety of Gainax and Marvel, respectively (I think).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We four…" Asuka murmured "We four" she murmured again in an almost automatic way, trying to solve the enigma that this strange phrase was to her.

"We fo…." Before she could finish her 'mantra' a light suddenly starts to glow and illuminate her face, she turned his head to look, it was the LCL Sea, and it was all illuminated by a strong white light like the giant's sphere but in a much larger scale, the green sea now had become a sea of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years later…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…despite that initial 'incident', every thing is fine. Right?"

"'incident'?" "OH!!! Yes, the chaos that was caused by the experiences that mankind had during the instrumentality and…by the surprise of every one find them self in random parts of the world completed...'in natura'. Well that was out of my plans and over my control, but it wasn't that bad, it was?"

"Ahhh…no problem if you ignore the riots, invasions, rapes, deaths, fires, nuclear disasters and tons of new apocalyptic cults of all kinds. But we handle better the aftermath of this impact if you compare with the second one; at least you have this point at your side."

"Or better than still been part a primordial soup."

"But of course yes."

"Talking about that soup, the return levels where pretty low, right?

"Right you are, even with the help of the lances, the return rate was under 60, however all of ours model indicate a return rate of 99.9999. It looks that something went out of the specifications of your 'service'."

"Are you doubting of my methods? Or you forget that without my acts anyone would be here including you."

"I never said that, what I said was that something gone wrong during the 'call', it was somehow over your knowledge and control. Well backing to your main question; other thing gone wrong during the aftermath…"

"What?"

"It look like that somehow our old 'friends" are back in town."

An image of an Angle in fetal form appears in some kind of scream, it resembles the 8th Angel but in a much younger form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really Asuka?! I had no idea that Germany was so cool, I see that you're enjoying your vacation, well so much time far from your country, I was thinking that one day I could make a trip there."

"I think that you would really enjoy, well maybe not the food, not that it's bad it's kind different from what you is used there in Japan."

"Oh! Asuka tell me one thing."

"What Shinji?"

"There are many hot blondes there, right?"

"OH!! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Asuka, relax, I was just joking." "OH! By the way when you're coming back?"

"Ahhh…there is a little problem Shinji…"

"What happened?"

"…I mean I'm not coming back, I get a vague in a university here in Germany, and…I will live here for a wile and…I don't now when or if I'm going back."

"Uhhh…well that's…good for you, I think, I hope that you have lucky, but so…this is kind a good bye, right?"

"I'm afraid that yes, but don't worry we have the internet, and a lot of other stuff to maintain contact, it's not the end."

"I see…b…" "Sorry Shinji I need to hang up, I'm with some ahhh…'problems' right now, BYE!!"

Shinji hang up the phone to. He tries to figure out what happened and…

"YES!!!! YES!!!! YES!!!!OH!!!!YEAH!!!!" " That little red haired devil is gone to the other side of the planet and will never back!!!! NEVER!!!!YEH!!! YEAH!!!!"

Shinji's burst of joy and excitement is suddenly interrupted by his door bell.

"I'm coming!"

Shinji opens the door and faces a black skinny man with an angular face wearing a black suit and black rims, much like the agents of division 2, "Ahhh…can I help you?" Shinji said "Yes, do you are Shinji Ikari?"

"Yes I'm" Shinji said a little confused and a quite preoccupied.

"I have a proposal for you, I mean a pre-proposal" The man said with a much more informal tone than the agents of Nerv normally used.

"A pro…pre-proposal of what? And of who?" Said Shinji, now even more confuse than before.

"I can't reaaaaally tell you…now. OK, face this as an invitation for a proposal, or a business trip if you want to." Said the man, giving a plane ticket and a paper with an adress to Shinji "OH! I almost forget, you will might need this." The men give to Shinji two hand books and an envelope "Now I need to live, I expect that you accept the invitation Mr. Ikari".

The men lives and Shinji faced the books and ticket "Spanish for beginners and a tour guide of the Spain, the ticket is to Madrid." Shinji now started to think in the situation 'Ummm…it's just an invitation right? I don't need to accept the proposal, I could really use this as an excuse for a vacation I'm really need some…what is in the envelope?' he opened it, was a note and a key, Shinji read the note "_Mr. Ikari, you are invited to an interview in the Nerv's European central in Madrid, due to your situation we are offering you an apartment for your use during your stay in Madrid. We expect your presence in Madrid in seven days_" "WHAT?! Nerv!!! They still existing?" he said now surprised and scared.

'Well as I planed I don't really to accept the proposal, right? And they are offering me a apartment. I think that I will take my vacations. Oh! I forgot Spanish…it can't be that hard…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji arrives in the Madrid international airport after a very long and harsh flight of 12 hours "Oh fuck! With so many hypersonic space flights in the market, that idiots from Nerv simple had to put me in this cramped prehistoric subsonic flying junk AND in the economic class, probably just to save some money as if Nerv hasn't none…Yeah it's really Nerv…Well at least Spanish isn't that hard" he said after having some problems with his luggage in the customs. After leaving customs he was leaving the airport when the same agent of that day intercept him "Mr. Ikari I'm glad that you accepted our 'pre-proposal', this city is kind complicated and for security reasons we will scout you to your place, please follow me" soon Shinji saw himself in the back seat of a black, big and imposing SUV with three others agents inside it, that was being scouted by two other SUVs of the same model "Well at least this car is better than the plane" complained Shinji "what time is, I think that my clock is wrong, it is showing 10:00p.m, that can't be right the sun is just strong as a torch" no one answered "Hey guys, I know that we have all that procedures, but you don't need to be rude whit the boy." Said the agent, nothing "Oh don't care, they just don't like to talk '_it's the job, it make they crazy!'_ " he whispered to Shinji "Oh and it's mid day right now" he completed "Oh thanks, Mr.?" "Sorry, procedures '_they sucks!'_".

Some time later, they arrived to a large apartment complex and drop Shinji and tell to he wait for further 'orders', he them finally reach his apartment, the number 1350, he opened the door and entered the room. It was similar to Misato's apartment but a little smaller, but still larger than his apartment in Tokyo2, it had some simple furniture in a European style but nothing really fancy, after analyzing the apartment he put his suitcases in the living room, them he decided to use the bathroom to have a good and relaxing shower after that crap day flying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he started to undress, he feels a severe impact is his head that almost make him fait, them he scared looked in his back to see what caused it, and he saw semi naked a red hired woman just covered by her towel, in pure rage trying to kill him with a bath brush, it was Asuka. After some arguing and fighting, both realized that they know each other, but just after Asuka beat him one more time for him being a pervert.

"Sorry Asuka but, they didn't warn me that I would have a roommate, and DANM!! You beat too hard!!"

"Well they didn't warn me either and what do you expected from a woman when she might would be in risk."

"Yeah, you're right, but I couldn't do anything about" "Woman, I would expect that from the Devil" he murmured.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" Asuka beat him again "Ouch!! Sorry it was just a joke1Danm!! STOP!"

"A little more respect would be nice, pervert!"

"Ah ok…by the way do you have any idea of Nerv bring us to an 'interview' in the other side of the planet, well other side of the planet to me"

"Well because they main base is here now, you Idiot! But thinking well I have no idea of the reason, I mean our EVAs are destroyed and the Angels defeated, maybe they just want some data from us."

"Yeah it could be… Shinji started to think '_It's not right, if they want just datas about us, they could just use the files from the magi, the interview I understand it might help, but…why he said a proposal?_'

"Hey what happened? Earth to Shinji!" "Ah! Sorry I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"That agent that sent me the '_invitation'_ said something about a '_proposal'_ and that don't make sense, I mean why they would make a proposal to us if they just want some datas?"

"Well he said something like that to me to, but I didn't think about that, we will need to wait until they make contact with us again".

"Yeah."

"And one more thing, the big room is mine so if you don't want to be spanked again is better that you stay way from it!!" She shouted "But it's the only room, and it has two beds as well." Shinji stated "Oh and do you think that a real dame like me would share the room with a pervert like you?" "I said that already it was an accident!" "Any ways I will not share it, you can use the sofa of the living room." '_Ah! Better than share a room with that devil…_' he thought well and leaves the fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Asuka had lunch out due the fact that even with her personality she couldn't convince Shinji to get up and after they humors have cooled down, they decide to make a tour in the city in the afternoon to have some fun and kill some time. About 23:00 they arrived at they "_home"_ and went to they respective bed and sofa, after a day hard day like that both sleep like stones. Maybe not Shinji that was still thinking in the situation '_Why the brought us here? If they just want to make some questions to us they could just make them in ours countries, Ahh! Don't matter, let's wait to see what happens, but it's Nerv and this situation don't smell good, maybe my father…NO he is dead, it's the better think that could happened to me and to him, he deserves that, he never cared about me, I was just a tool to him as Ayanami, Rei…What happened to you? Well with the one that I know…' _Shinji starts to remember random images of Rei, good and bad moments.

The phone starts to ring: **TRIMMM TRIMMM TRIMMM**

Oh crap who could be danm! It still just 5:00 a.m! Shinji pick the phone and answer "Hello!"

"Mr. Ikari, we will catch you and MS. Soryu in the building's hall in about two hours so be ready." "Its better I wake up Asuka later I'll make the breakfast first, let's see what we have…" Shinji said to himself in the way to the kitchen "Lets see some eggs, bread, some cheese, salami and orange juice. Uhhh, nothing especial but it will give a pretty decent meal."

"Asuka!! Wake up! We just have one hour before they catch up us" nothing "Asuka common the breakfast is starting to get cold!! Stop being LAZY" Shinji tried again "I'm coming, I coming, and I'm the chilly head here…" said Asuka with a little of frustration in her voice due the fact that she was enjoying her dreams.

After they ate their breakfast and some more delay in the bathroom in part of Asuka the two get in the SUV that was waiting them, this time was just two agents with them; the driver and their 'friend', "So…the two gave well together?" said the agent breaking the silence "Yeah pretty well, I think." "I mean we are used to it, we shared the same house for a long time before." Shinji answered "Ummm…I see, I read some reports of you two that said that. By the way you two make a beautiful couple." Said the agent "OH SHUT UP!!!" Both Shinji and Asuka shouted to him at the same time "Ok, ok I get it, I was just kidding, I mean this job is boring some times, and I need to break the ice if you understand" said the agent still laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some hours of travel in the roads of Spain they finally reach a point somewhere in the desert part of Andalusia "Hey MR. if the place that you're taking is so far from Madrid why you sent us there?" the red haired girl complains and looking through the window to contemplate the arid landscape "Procedures…" said the agent "Right…" murmured Asuka "AH, don't worry we are close." "Turn in that small road in the next kilometer" said the agent to the driver, and they follow the small earth road for some more kilometers until they stops in the base of a high rocky hill "It's here!" said the agent with a big smile "I think that this job is really turning you mad…" said Shinji to him "Nah…Just wait they open the gates." Soon he said that an immense door opened in the hill's slope and the SUV entered it. Inside the mountain they faced a cargo elevator much similar to the one that Shinji and Misato used in his first visit to Nerv's head quarters Shinji said to himself '_This is looking familiar, too familiar…'._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the elevator reach a transparent tunnel much like Shinji's first time at Nerv "WOW! I didn't know that you guys had another Geofront" Said Shinji with surprise but with a feeling of _déjà vu,_ "Neither am I" Said Asuka even more amazed "You couldn't know that." Stated the man "Why?" asked Shinji "Because this place was built just two years ago, it's different from yours Geofront. Why? Because we didn't find one and built inside it, we build one to us" he answered "But how this is possible, I mean Nerv can do amazing things like EVAs but this is just in another league" Shinji said "Huh…Another league, you don't see nothing yet." Stated the man; with a subtle smile in his face.

Soon the elevator reached a kind of station much like a bus station "I will scout them to the Commander's room, you can park my baby but HEY! Be careful this time, I don't want to see any mark or dent in the paint this time, D you listen me." Said the agent to the driver that still inside the SUV, that now started to move down probably to the garage.

"Hey guys follow me, and stay close" Said him to both Asuka and Shinji, that followed his orders, after some time walking through uncountable plastic white smooth corridors they reached a big gun metal door "There is the boss's office" they entered in a massive dark room that for Shinji was very familiar despite that this room had two stores high and the second floor was a kind of platform, with a two big curves stairs made of metal and glass in a minimalistic style in each corner of the room, there was also in the middle of room under the platform a metal sculpture of a kind of mechanic hand with five fingers and two opposite thumbs in a grabbing position with a cat eye in the middle of the palm, only the vision of the sculpture bring to Shinji memories of that enormous black giant of four years ago and this worlds to his head '_Iron Man'_, Asuka was curious about the room but she didn't noticed the sculpture.

"He guys he is up stairs" the agent said to both "OH, ladies first." He said to Asuka that just murmured something like she was disgusted but every one could fell that she liked the polite and respectful way of the agent.

Soon they reached the second level of the room that really resembles Ikari's office what brought strong memories of Gendo to Shinji Heads what paralyzed him for a moment.

"Welcome Mr. Ikari and Ms. Soryu, I have a proposal foryou"

Said a strong and deep voice of an unseen man covered by shadows in the exactly position that Gendo used to be in his office. This image really disturbed Shinji that now was deeply disturbed.

"Well let's start…Now sit" he ordered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Authors note: Well that was the second episode I hope that you guys enjoyed it and OH please reviews…


	3. Cap 3 The Scorpion

Neon Gênesis Evangelion Iron Man

Episode 3

The Scorpion

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own the titles Neon Genesis Evangelion and iron Man; they are propriety of Gainax and Marvel (I think).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well let's start…Now sit" with this order Shinji become nothing more than an statue, paralyzed by fear and haunted by memories of his father '_No! NO! It can't be! It's not possible, he is dead, DEAD!! But he is here in front of me, No NO!!'_ Shinji and Asuka approaches and sit in front of the dark desk and for his surprise and relief the man isn't his father.

It was a much younger man with western traces, a less ticker beard than his father, a similar dark hair and haircut style but in a more modern fashion, he also wear glasses as well; but they were build in a much lighter and fine way. His eyes were deep dark brown, they looked darker than the darkness with a little what of a furious red that gives to the figure a much sinister and disturbed look that Shinji's father.

In his position the man looked like an old, big and evil dragon analyzing his victims. What was highly disturbing to both Asuka and Shinji, in a way, even more than Gendo.

"Good, I expect that all of the procedures and journeys have not been much stressful for you. Now…back to business, I have a proposal for you." Said the man giving a short pause and a deep breath "we are reactivating the project Evangelion and we need pilots, we need you two.'

Both Shinji and Asuka were shocked by the news, but this news light up a spark of hope that started to shine stronger and stronger in her heart '_My life…my life will have sense again? Yes! I need this, I need my EVA, I NEED!'_but to Shinji this news made a crack in his mind become an immense abyss of fear and darkness '_No, no, no, NO, NO!!! I'll not live that nightmare again, I need to runway, but I can't, but I want to!'_

"I'll not be part of Nerv again, I'll not be a puppet again!!" said Shinji to the man, with anger, hate and flashes of the abominations that he was forced to do "Do you know why we are reactivating this project again?" replied the man, now surrounding Shinji with his words, Shinji said nothing "I thought not." The man said breaking the silence.

"We are reactivating the EVAs to transform them in an offensive weapon, not a defensive resource; we are transforming them in weapons to destroy our enemies once and for all…" '_he is trying to convince me, saying that now the EVAs are an offensive weapon, he is crazy, this just make the things worst!" _said Shinji to himself "…the Angels." completed the man. Showing in a big scream in the left side of his table; an image of a fetal Angel that was captured and analyzed.

This last statement just hit Shinji's head like a hammer, and makes Asuka's sparks shine even harder '_I have to fight, I now that, it the right thing to do, but…I don't want to.' 'I need this, I have to get it, I need my reason to live again, I NEED IT!!"_

Now that the figure started to move, it doesn't look like a dragon any more, he now was something more sinister, less aggressive, patient and seductive, but not immobile like a spider, he was an active hunter but a silently one was well. He was a scorpion.

"I see that you still apprehensive Mr. Ikari …" noticing the confusing in his head "…and I feel that you have an open mind MS. Soryu…" noticing her desire "…MR. Ikari you need to understand that all this is for the future of mankind, if you don't care about that at least do that to save your own ass! Because if you don't do nothing soon you will not have to WHERE RUN!!" said the dark figure, now very irritated "If I pilot again, I will help to save the world? Is that what you're saying?" "Yes MR. Ikari, I just hope that you can remember that now you can't run like a child because if you don't know you're a man now, and you have the power to save the world, just don't throw this power in the garbage." Stated the man; now closing all the escape rotes of Shinji.

"Now…last change. Do you accept being pilots again?" "Ah…I…" Shinji was trying to speak when someone suddenly interrupted him "I would be glad, to serve as a pilot again, Commander." It was Asuka that finally spoke '_Asuka…_' Shinji wasn't able to speak yet "Very well Ms. Soryu. Now…your turn MR. Ikari"

'_I can't runway, I can't runway. It's not just my life; it's the world that is in my hands, why? WHY?' _ "MR. Ikari?" said the figure now starting to become irritated again.

"Y…Yes I will serve as pilot again. Co…Commander." Said Shinji; in the automatic mode.

"I'm glad to have your cooperation, and I'm sorry for all the pressure over you two, but you need to understand that we can't waste any more time. Dismissed"

Asuka and Shinji leaved the room being scouted by the agent that instructed both that they would have to stay in a provisory bedroom until they get a permanent apartment for both living together, due synchronization issues, what really bothered Asuka and Shinji but just for moment due the fact that both were used to live together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the office, the dark figure was speaking another figure that was standing right next to him, it was a big man, strong but strong under the molds of a fat man "Ummm…the Scorpion give another master move." "Whatever, at least we now have the pilots under our control."

"You speak as you don't give value to them." "Off course that I give value to them, w…I am a pilot as well." said the first figure holding a bone white stylized skull mask with four eyes.

"You didn't changed nothing, you always was like…like this, unpredictable." "Yeah specially when that…ahh…thing is near"

"You still with an eye in her, don't you?"

"I always had, I have and I will have…my fellow friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Provisory', it isn't that bad, actually it's better than my old apartment" said Shinji in surprise when he analyze to his new 'house', it was like the rest of the complex; all in smooth plastic white, with indirect illumination in the corners that where smooth curves like any other room or corridor of the complex "Well any thing is better than that sardine can, that you called home" Asuka as always tried to complain about anything that Shinji says.

"Ah! Ok redhead, you probably have picked the bigger room, it's finne to me" "actually I would pick the smaller one, it looks nicer, but…as you're offering the big one I will accept" she as playing with him "Whatever…" he murmured and she closes the partition wall in the middle of the main room with a big smile in her face.

It was late and both are in their beds trying to 'digest' the last event, Shinji was still having problems and doubts with his own actions '_why do I accepted, even knowing that I would suffer again, but I know that was for the good of mankind or it was to save my own skin as he said.'_, but Asuka didn't care if she would suffer, if she would be used or any other issue she was glad for having her motive for living again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They called Asuka and Shinji at 6:00 pretty early for both, after a reasonable breakfast in the cafeteria they were called again to have a 'tour' trough the complex, to they know the facilities, rules and the support staff as well they 'equipment', before they could really start to work there.

For their surprise and lucky their guide was they well know 'friend', the agent, the same one that brought, scouted and that was being so polite, respectful and nice with both. He gave them their security cards and personal electronic agenda and said "Well…now you two are officially Nerv member…again. So I would like to present me properly to you two. I'm MR. Dimitri but you two can call me Wesley, I'm the commander of division-2 the intelligence division of Nerv as you must know. And I will be your guide today here in Nerv's facilities, SO let's start the tour…"

Their first stop was in the infirmary where they get implanted in their necks a tracking chip for their own 'safe' "OH great! Now we dogs!" stated Asuka disliking the idea of being monitored, them they had a brief explanation of the complex; it was organized by stores, each store was subdivided in 'blocks' each block was subdivided in many rooms and corridors and between the blocks are 'avenues' big corridors that connect each block, the number of blocks their size and numbers and size of the rooms can vary depending of the store arrangement and it's purpose, what could vary drastically (but always following a cardinal geometry with 8 points of reference and the same minimalistic architecture style) from uncountable small rooms to one massive open space like the gardens in the top of the Geofront, this complex was bigger than the Tokyo3's one, it have 25Km of diameter and like the first one it was a perfect sphere, unlike the original one this one wasn't found, this one was built. It was the remains of a failed experiment.

"An experiment? Of what kind of experiment could make a giant hole like this?" Asked Asuka interrupting Wesley's story "At two years ago, we tried to create an alternative fuel source, an artificial Sun, it was working at first but them it went out of control and grow too large and made this empty space, soon UN noticing this vague empty space and their necessity of a advanced research division. They decided to reactivate Nerv and made it's central base here" Dimitri said.

"But if it fails, it should have exploded and made a giant crater not an perfect underground cave" she said disliking his explanation.

"Well, we still trying to figure out the 'whys' and 'hows', so it still under investigation soon it's secret and I can't tell you '_without superior orders'_" he said trying to avoiding her questions, but trying to help her at the same time.

Continuing with his explanation, he told that the hierarchy was similar to the one of any other military institution, but this time the pilots would be in a superior rank than they had before, they would be now lieutenants instead just simple soldiers.

He also explained that now Nerv was subdivided in three main divisions; Section1: Science and research; Section2: Intelligence; Section3: Security and strategy this last one was responsible for all the military actions and soon had the control over the pilots. Each division had enormous databanks containing all the Knowledge that Nerv had and due the nature of the pilot's job they would have unlimited access to the databanks, except the Section2 databank that they would have access under supervision and, some files of Section1.

"Well basically it's it, now the best thing to do is to get used to this place, what…can take a while. Now the last part, the EVAs" Said the man "Now it's a little more complicated, due the fact that the EVAs are somewhat 'experimental' they are under Section1 control, but due the fact that they are weapons they are also under the control of Section3, what would be confusing so they are under an independent control, the Division4 the elite regiment that just respond to the Commandant's orders, but they uses resources of the three others Divisions…but under '_extreme'_ circumstances the others divisions can interfere."

"There is Section4, here Doc. Akagi will instruct you two better than me '_all that scienstuff is just too danm boring!'"_ Dimitri whispered.

"Akagi…DOC. AKAGI!? She still alive?" asked Shinji with surprise "Off course that yes how Doc. Akagi would be waiting if she is dead? DUH!!!" replied Asuka "Asuka can you please be a little…you now…less"

"Why I'm too much for you?" "Yeah as you said TOO MUCH!!"

"Ummmm…stupid pervert ", Asuka murmured seeing that she have lost this fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri opened a white door whit a black outline, this one and the console in the right side of the door were the only things that tells that was a door there, due the fact that the door/wall junction was so precise and imperceptive that without the outline it would be impossible to find the door.

The door moved back like it was sinking in the wall and them moved to the right hiding itself inside the wall.

They faced Doc. Akagi for they and her surprise, after a brief meat and an explanation of how she still alive, Dimitri say goodbye and Akagi took the couple to have more details of their 'job' in Section4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after some explanations they reached a cavernous and dark room "Well they are here, your 'new' EVAs" and suddenly the room was filled white light, it have the same minimalistic design, but in the middle of the room were two giants one red and the other purple.

"But they are our old EVAs!!" both Shinji and Asuka said, just didn't believing that the figures in front of them are real

"But my Unit02 was just…just reaped apart by the MP EVAs" said Asuka remembering the horrible carnage that the monster inflict to her and her EVA.

"And mine was lost in the space, how it' possible"?

"Well we recovered the rests ofUnit02 and Unit01 from the moon's orbit, and we extract their nucleon and reconstruct both using their old nucleons with an updated project, similar to the Iron Man project."

"Iron Man, I heard it before, I mean I saw It" said Shinji.

"Ho-How you could you know that, and where did you saw it?" said the doctor in surprise

"Well we saw, it four years ago in the ruins of Tokyo3, and we also saw two lances of Longinus" "Well I didn't know that the project was active at four years ago, this are fresh news to me" 'The commander must have something to do with it, and she as well…' thought the doctor.

"Doc. Akagi, you said that this EVAs are using the same nucleons of the old ones, right?"

"Yes, it was the safest way to reactivate this project. But why the question"

"So that means that ours mother's souls still in the EVAs?"

'So you still there, mom…' said Shinji to himself, looking to Unit01

Akagi give a deep breath before answer her question "Yeah, they still there, but this was the only reasonable thing to do with their soul, the other possibility was destroy the nucleons and theirs souls. And off coarse we wouldn't do that."

"No, no problem Doc. Akagi, but it's just…just strange to see she again" said Asuka 'but so comfortable at the same time'.

"I see…Talking about the project iron Man, you must be curious about it, right?"

"Yeah, after that day, who wouldn't" Answered Shinji remembering the dark giant.

"Well, anyways the EVA project and the Iron Man project, will work together to fight this new wave of Angels" "we will work with that thing?" said Asuka with somewhat of childish curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, they are in the next room; we will meet them before you start your training"

"They…" Shinji murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Cap 4 The others

Neon Gênesis Evangelion Iron Man

Episode 4

The Others

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own the titles Neon Genesis Evangelion, iron Man and Deadpool; they are propriety of Gainax and Marvel, respectively (I think), and I don't own Crysis neither General Grievous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the brief presentation of their 'new' EVAs, the group enters in an access door of an enormous gun metal comport that contrast itself from the rest of the white room due its dark gray color and brute industrial design.

The atmosphere become heavy, sinister and almost toxic, when they face an enormous gun metal giant, it isn't the giant that Shinji saw, this one is skinner and more fluid in terms of design, but still impressive, it didn't have the bone white four eyed Skull mask but just two normal eyes, maybe too normal, they are organic deep yellow eyes, each one of them was surrounded by a big black spot much like Deadpool theme mask, that passes the images of fear and agony to anyone that look direct to them much like General Grievous's eyes.

Suddenly the dense atmosphere was substituted by a warm felling of fluffiness and love, both Shinji and Asuka were hugged and kissed in their cheeks by a girl wearing a dark gray and white plug suit.

She was tall approximated 1,82m (5ft 11in), brunet with dark brown eyes, long and straight medium brown hair, an angelic innocent face , smooth and pronounced curves but elegant, big breasts but smaller that Asuka's ones , long athletic elegant shapely legs. She was sensual in the direct and indirect ways and elegant over all, she also resembles in many aspects Misato but she is like a younger and western version of her, but her most noticeable feature is her aurea of good feeling and happiness that she passes to anyone near her.

"Lithuanian Colonel Laura Boletta Marques pilot of the Scorpion Unit01 I will work together with you EVA pilots" said the young woman in a very military and official way to Shinji and Asuka that were still trying to compute what had happened, when she screamed "AHHHHH!!! You two are the pilots of the EVAs!! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!! I'm a huge fan of you two; I was ever watching your fights!!! Still don't believing that I'm the same room with you two!!! Easy Laura, calm down, calm down… OH!! And Shinji you're much more cute in flesh and bone…" she continuous Asuka was thinking in what had happened when she notice that last statement, and almost lost control_'Grrrrmmm!!! That little Bitch!! Who she thinks that she is, she just grabbed MY Shinji and now she is flirting with him! I will hit her face soooo hard that she will fly to the other side of the planet!!! Wait…if I do any thing, she can just obliterate my ass from the face of Earth with her rank. Its better I calm down…but ummm…she said that she is my biggest fan. I can use that someday…_'

"…AH…thanks" said Shinji still a bite confuse.

'_Calm, calm, just ignores this two perverts for now Asuka_" she said to herself.

"No, it's me that is glad to meet you two" Laura said with an enormous satisfaction smile in her face.

"Oh, he is coming…" said the girl in the same moment that a dark giant come from the ground in the cage next to the cage of her Unit, Shinji almost fall when he saw the immense four eyed skull looking to him, it was the Iron Man.

Asuka and Shinji give a step back, and saw from the backs of the thing an object being extracted, it's similar to an entry plug but this one is matte black with blood neon red furrows and streaks, giving to it an exotic aspect A masive and muscular figure left the entry plug and starts to walk in their direction.

It was wearing a plug suit like uniform, but this one was not skin thick, even from far it looks like a very thick bluish dark gray layer of synthetic muscles with the same blood neon red furrows and streaks of the entry plug, it have a mask that was mix of a red tinted ski mask, swimming cap and a triangular jet pilot mask without the air tubes. Shinji like any other guy of his age was addicted to games, especially FPS and his first reaction when he saw the figure was 'WOW! This guy must like Crysis'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, he is the pilot of Unit00, chief of Section4, main designer of the IM project…" Akagi was interrupted by the figure "and… supreme commander of Nerv."

"I was getting there…" she replied.

"Oh! Shinji and Asuka, sorry for been a little rude yesterday, but I had to be quickly, I had some major problems to handle when you come. Let me present properly…" he interrupted his speech and removed his mask, it was the same face the dark office, but now he have a much more friendly and calm looks, even wearing his estrange plug suit.

"My name is Pedro Corrêa Persson, I'm the supreme commander of Nerv and your squad leader, but out of duty we still being equals, remember that."

"You is the same guy of four years ago, isn't you?" asked Shinji.

"Four years…Oh of course! You are that two children's that were in the beach, how I could forget that day, the second birth of mankind…" "Let's go to my office I have to tell this story to you".

The five went to his office, where he told the story of the event, the story of the Iron man project and his story as well.

"Well it all started 17 ago; the same year of the beginning of the EVA project SEELE decided that it would better have two concurrent projects and later decide with one would be better for their purposes, and I was the test pilot or better saying the guinea pig, eventually the Evangelions won the competition but it wasn't the end of the Iron Man project, SEELE saw potential in it as a research tool and was fused to the Nerv secret agenda for charring informations and technology with the EVAs"

"Well I never heard about that in all my years at Nerv and I was in charge of most of the top secret projects there, and any ways I didn't know that this project was so old, I thought that it was just 3 or 4 years old" Said Ritisuko

"Well you would never know, our base was far away from yours and we never made direct contact with personal or equipments. Well the Iron Man that basically the opposite way of the EVAs, we didn't use the DNA of other being, we create our version of it"

"You mean that these things are synthetics?"

"No, they are living beings but in a different...category, our main designer thought that using a pre-existing DNA would bring too many limitations to the project, and he decided to start from the zero, and play the God"

"But basically the EVAs and the Scorpions are very similar, as I said before we charred techniques and equipments, and now they are even more due to the updated project. The main difference is that the EVAs have the soul of a person inside as you must know, right?"

"Yes we know that" said Asuka

"The Scorpions have a soul to, but it isn't human…it's their own souls…"

"WHAT?!" Akagi interrupted him "If they have their own soul how do you will be able to control them"

"They have an incomplete soul, they have small lacunas that avoid their full control over their acts, and them we use the pilots to complete fill these lacunas and control the beast"

"We are able to control them because we make a bond with them, we become one, not master and puppet" Pilot Marques adding to his comment

"It's a much more stable system, but has a much more intense and dangerous feedback effect than the one of the EVAs" the commander said

"Well, in the late events of the Angel's war, Colonel Marques joined us as a second pilot, but her Scorpion still under construction, so she couldn't pilot until now. During Third Impact our former commander decided to sent us and all the datas of the project to a safer place…but the time wasn't at our side and just me and my Unit escaped…we stayed for one year in a base out of the range of the ant-AT field, our lunar base, there I found a way to reverse the effects of instrumentality, I used the second lance of Longinus"

"So were you that throw it from the moon?" Asked Shinji

"And almost hit us…" Asuka added

"Yes it was the only way that I found to get all the extra energy to liberate the lock of the trigger, was using the Earth's gravity as a catapult. And I didn't realize that you were in the target zone…sorry"

"And what was that light thing that you picked from the LCL sea?" asked Shinji.

"That thing was the most precious thing in earth during that moment…and it's at your right side." He answered, and Shinji looked and saw Laura that gave him a big and friendly smile.

"Um…her…what?"

"Yes, her…she was the first human to return from the LCL sea, she was the most important thing on Earth because her return triggered a chain reaction that culminate in the mass return of all humans…well most of them, she was so important as the lances during the process."

"Ah! Stop…you are embarrassing me." Laura said with red cheeks and an even bigger smile in her face.

"Well that all what I know, now Doc. Akagi will make some test with you and your EVA, to see if you still able to pilot them".

"Sir, can I make a question to you in particular?"

"Yes Asuka." He said and made a sign to the rest of the group that leaved the room.

"Go on…"

"What do you mean with you four?" Said Asuka now with a cold and passive voice

"Ladies and gentlemen that is the million dollars question!!"

"Yeah I know that, but what that mean?"

"Well…this time you will have to figure out for yourself…Demised."

He leaves the room and Asuka looking to a mask over his desk; it's a miniature of the Iron Man mask.

"We four…" she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Asuka joined the group again cafeteria to lunch before the test "well at least their food is better than the food of the old Nerv cafeteria" said Asuka chatting about anything just to avoid any questions about what she chatted with the commander, for her lucky she saw a familiar face that she called "Hey Maya! Over here!"

"What? ASUKA it's you?" said she in surprise to see the Pilot.

"Yeah in flesh and bone, but Maya what you're doing here in Nerv?"

"Well that should be my question Asuka, well I'm here because most of the formers members of Nerv were recontracted when this new one was formed, you know to save time and money."

"So it means that we will see many other familiar faces around the base?"

"Well yes and no, I mean you must know that many peoples didn't return, I lost many of my friends and colleagues"

"Yeah I lost a bunch as well"

"AH, but don't worry the bridge bunnies still watching you"

"Bridge bunnies?" Asuka said raising her eyebrow

"You know, me, Aoba and Hyuga. It's our nickname, a bit childish I know but I like it".

"I don't want to screw up this meet but we need to go, it's time of your compatibility test" said Akagi to Asuka and Shinji

"So let's back to the old times!" said Maya exited.

"Oh, and as you two still newbies here and this place is confusing as hell, I'll show you the changing room." Said Laura; with another big smile in her face.

"This it will not be necessary Laura, this two need to pass trough the scanner to take your measures, and make your new plug suits, it will not take more than 10 minutes each" Said Akagi.

Them the group followed Akagi to the lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lab as the rest of the facility was just pure and white minimalistic style, with the main control panel fused to the wall with a big window that gives vision to the scanner room, this one was different, it was all matte black and badly illuminated but still having the same design style. In the middle of the room was a big robotic arm with bunches of different sensors and scanners attached to the ceiling, and a platform under it.

"Well I need that you two be undressed during the scanning process" Said the doctor

"No way! I'll not let that pervert look to my body!" Asuka shouted

"Asuka, there's no option, to the scanning process work you can't have a clothes over your skin it will affect the reading and we will not be able to make a proper plug suit." Akagi replied

"Ok, ok, but if that little idiot just try to look to me, I swear that I'll castrate you!!!"

"Don't worry Asuka, I will not let him look" said Laura.

"Well, thanks but make sure that he won't…"

"Asuka, one more last question, what color do you want for your plug suit?" asked Akagi

"Let me see…Uhh…I think that red, yeah red with some details in black, you know to math with my EVA"

Asuka enters in the scanner room and the process starts, the various lasers, electrics and magnetic sensor starts to analyze every single millimeter of her body, in the same second in equipment in the one of the wall of the scanner room, starts making a plug suit following to measures and informations about her skin.

Laura obligate Shinji to look to a wall in the opposite side direction of the window but in front of it, to show to Asuka that he isn't looking. Shinji decides to give a short look when his 'guard' warn him.

"Lieutenant Ikari!! I thought that you received an order to NOT look" said Laura in her plug suit, with a little bite of anger in her voice.

"Yes, Sir I mean Ms I mean Sir!

"Soooo, why you was looking"?

"I-I, was just curious about her measures, Sir!"

"Well you disobeyed a direct order from your superior officer, so I'll have to punish you for that"

"Take this" she gave to him a match "as I saw you enjoy measures, right? Now I want the measures of height, length and width of every single corridor and room of this store…in matches."

"Ahhh…"

"Lieutenant Ikari"

"Yes Sir?"

"Why you didn't start yet?"

"Sorry Sir, I'm starting right now sir!" Shinji then started to measure the room when she called him again.

"Lieutenant Ikari"

"Yes Sir?"

"It was just a joke." She said with a huge smile of satisfaction in her face, "_Hey Shinji, it's Ok, you can look I know that you have a crush on her, he have one for you to." _She whispered in Shinji's ear.

"What!? I don't have a crush on her!!" Shinji Yelled

"Just joking…again. But any ways you two would make a cute couple."

"Cute…Asuka…Yeah you're really joking, she is the DEVIL!"

Doc Akagi and Maya even trying to concentrate in the scanner just couldn't hold her laughts for much long, what embarrassed Shinji even more, but for his lucky the scanner room was sound-proof and Asuka didn't heard the conversation. Soon the scanning process was finished as her plug suit "Asuka, now you can pick your plug suit" she said in the microphone to her.

"Shinji now it's your turn just wait her leave the scanning room"

Asuka now wearing her new plug suit enters in the main room, walk in Shinji's direction, face him for a few second than she gives him a kick in the nuts, Shinji felt in pain.

"I told you PERVERT!" Asuka shouted to the poor creature.

"I warned you to…" Laura said, rolling her eyes and trying to hide a smile.

After resting for some minutes to recover from his 'punishment' he undresses and enters in the scanner, the process starts.

"What color do you want Shinji?" Akagi asked again

"Ummm…well purple definitively isn't my color, so…it can be something…white and blue"

"Hey! Shinji!" Laura ask his attention trough the microphone.

"Yeah?"

"Little small, don't think" she says with the most innocent face as possible

"GRRRMMM…" Shinji now is really embarrassed and a little offended by her 'review' about his 'little' friend.

In the control room Akagi, Maya and Laura are just hysterically laughing about Laura's joke (and the joke's subject as well…), but not Asuka that is just looking to the other wall as she didn't want to know, but she can't hide her expression of pure anger and frustration '_that little bitch!!! I was suspecting, but now I'm sure, that harlot wants to stolen MY Shinji!' _ She couldn't be more wrong…

The process ends and Shinji leaves wearing his white and blue with some details in gold plug suit.

"Well that's it, now Laura can you show them the way to the cages, I and Maya will go to the control room."

"Yep Doc!" "Shinji Asuka, follow me"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are your EVAs again; I will go to the control room to watch you two, se you around!" Laura said after her drop the two in their cages.

"Oh! One more thing, Good lucky guys, I know that you can do it" said Laura walking up stairs to the control room.

Both face their EVAs for some moments before they enter and start the test.

'_Well it will start all again…' _Shinji said to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Story will start to warm up after I finish to put all the pieces in the place, them we will start to have, dates, sex, blood soaked violence, girls fighting and more sex, but…you will have to wait more two or three caps before this story starts to become more interesting.


End file.
